


【祁炀】公子举世无双

by qingjiu



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingjiu/pseuds/qingjiu





	【祁炀】公子举世无双

当天晚上，祁醉从皇宫回来，在路上就撞到了那个再熟悉不过的人，他的小于炀，跌跌撞撞的揉着眼睛，一副没睡醒的样子，却还是忍着困意来寻他。  
“阿炀……”祁醉接住怀里软乎乎的人儿，扬手在那人身后重重的拍了两下，于炀吃痛，加快速度拱进他怀里。  
“痛……”软糯糯的少年音一瞬间点燃了祁醉的欲火。  
“这么冷的天就穿这么少？自己说该不该罚？”祁醉一本正经的板起脸教训。  
哪知这回的小公子没有羞怯的想逃开，而是红着脸继续往祁醉怀里钻：“我好热……祁醉……我好爱你……”  
祁醉这才察觉于炀的不对劲。  
他的小公子，平日是决计不会这么主动的。  
除非……  
祁醉眯起眼睛，从于炀身上摸索一阵，果不其然摸到一个白瓷小瓶。  
尽管封口很严实，祁醉还是闻到了浓浓的香气。  
“阿炀？这是什么？嗯？”祁醉晃晃小瓶子，戏谑道：“原来阿炀比我还忍不住。”  
一股凉风迎面而来，于炀瞬间清醒了一半，原本也是浑浑噩噩才想起来此法，此刻被公然抓包，于炀羞的恨不得找个地洞钻进去。  
“没有……我以为……你会喜欢这个。我看别的夫妻成亲之后都要行房事，我……我们也应该一样的。”于炀低着头，小小声为自己的行为做无力的辩解。  
祁醉哭笑不得，他的于小公子，怎么能这么可爱？

“唔……祁醉……慢点……”于炀浑身赤裸，洁白里衣被扯成布条绑住纤细手腕，小少年整个人呈跪趴姿势，眼泪早已决堤。  
“小祁醉”在红嫩穴道里翻翻搅搅，不一会儿便准确的找到了于炀的敏感点，然后重重一顶。  
一股灭顶的快感充斥着于炀，于炀整个人向前倾，又爽又痛的快感双重折磨于炀，小少年呜呜噎噎，口里也开始含糊不清。  
“不要……祁醉不要了！唔……痛……快进来……”  
祁醉擅自离开了被填充满满的穴道，戏谑的挑起于炀的下巴：“一会儿要一会儿不要，阿炀真是难伺候。”  
“不过夫君在，肯定把阿炀伺候的舒舒服服的。”祁醉轻声道。  
温柔的触感让于炀有些失神，只见祁醉手里不知何时多了一根通体透明晶莹的玉势，玉势一圈晶莹剔透，仔细看会发现是涂了一层药膏。  
于炀瞬间瞪大眼睛，一边求饶一边往墙角躲，只是手被绑着着实使不上劲，这样的姿势反而有些滑稽。  
“不要……呜……”于炀委委屈屈的跪好，乖乖让祁醉把那根玉势插进去。  
小穴收缩几下，将玉势完整吞进去。  
“宝贝儿，试着自己排出来。”祁醉拍拍于炀的臀肉，试图让他放松。  
于炀委屈的眼睛都哭肿了，他使劲摇头：“这个……要怎么排……”  
“我不行啊……”于炀尝试了几次，只可惜本身就瘦弱，一点力气都没有。  
祁醉不忍看于炀受尽委屈的模样，轻轻将玉势拿出来，换成那根巨物捅了进去。  
想带给于炀快感并不难，至少对祁醉来说如此。  
于炀的敏感点太好找了，甚至随便一个地方都能引起小公子的阵阵颤抖。  
最后一个高潮，于炀直接累睡了过去，白浊尽数落在了被单，柔软的云锦最能安眠。  
祁醉简单给二人做了清洗，索性直接抱着于炀去了隔壁空房睡，懒得再收拾这一片狼藉。


End file.
